


Sweet Complement and Resolve

by probablynotJohn



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Redemption, many obscure references, may never finish this, mentions of adult themes, mostly good fun, super insecure about my wrighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotJohn/pseuds/probablynotJohn
Summary: Dakota makes a new friend while Cavendish is away.I wrote this in my head cause I have a huge crush on Vinnie and as much as I love Cav he's kind of a dick who doesn't realize he's a dick. Also I got a little carried away and came up with sooo many complex and depressing head cannons so the story is kinda all over the place. first chapter coming after my exams
Relationships: Vinnie Dakota/ Original female character
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Complement and Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> hi please comment if you see this, thinks it looks cool, and actually want me to write this. Cause I want to but at the same time I don't. also if I do there will be sooo many obscure references so let me know if you get any or don't. This is kind of a self insert of sorts and my first work that I've worked up the nerve to actually wright so please lower your expectations

It had been a week since Cavendish left. Vinnie had just spent all morning passing out missing flyers to strangers and was walking through the park on his way to lunch. He hadn't got much sleep last night, or all week. He was so lost in thought worrying about Cavendish that he didn't notice the laceless shoe hurdling towards him at accelerating velocity. In the distance he hears someone yelling "LOOK OUT!" but barely has time to register before he's tackled to the ground.

A nearby woman had seen the shoe falling towards him and pushed him out of the way, not realizing how fast it was going getting herself knocked unconscious in the process.  
"wholy crap!" Dakota says as he gets to his feet going over to the limp woman. Thankfully she was out for less then a minute, Vinnie helps her to her feet asking if she's okay as she groans in pain. She slowly opens her eyes, takes one look at him and out loud says: 

"Whoa that tall child looks terrible! get some rest tall child. You can't keep burning the candle at both ends."


End file.
